


Skateboards and Late-Night Walks

by ImmortalError



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent North - Freeform, Agent North Dakota (Red vs. Blue) - Freeform, Artificial Intelligence, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, North, Project Freelancer, Skateboarding, Theta - Freeform, Washington, late night walks, supportive north, wash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalError/pseuds/ImmortalError
Summary: Agent North Dakota has always had a nurturing nature. He does his best to help his defiant sister, his nervous friend and his new A.I, all through the power of late-night walks.





	Skateboards and Late-Night Walks

North had always been a light sleeper. Since he was young, he’d wake up to any and all noises of the night. He would awaken calmly, never would he startle. North had always felt protective over his younger sister, South, even though she was only a few mere minutes younger. So, when he was awoken by the strange sounds of the night, he’d check on South before returning to his sleep.

At a young age he felt protective over South. Although, as time passed, he learnt South didn’t need that protection. She was headstrong and confident, probably more so then she should’ve been. Everything was a competition to her, everything could lead to a fight.

North remembered the time South got so angry at a tin which wouldn’t open that she threw it through a window. The glass shattered but the tin remained unopened. North remembered the time that South had yelled at a dog which, as it was expected, latched onto her leg with sharp teeth. Those scars never faded and every time she saw them she’d blame the dog. North remembered how South had decided to take on four drunks who we’re trying to steal a car. She took a knife to the shoulder, and nearly to the heart, had North not intervened. South could pick her fights; however, she wasn’t entirely reckless. Walks seemed to calm her, and North was always up for a late-night walk around the block.

North was still the older twin and he still felt although he had the responsibility to protect her, despite all the chaos that came with South‘s ability to protect herself. North had a nurturing nature, he always had. All this was long before they were known as North and South. Before they were the _Dakota Twins_. Back when they were simply twins. A time before Project Freelancer.

The Project changed South in the exact way North had hoped it wouldn’t. That recklessness grew and swelled until became its own separate entity. It bloomed into spite and envy, hatred and defiance. Within months of the program North felt himself loose South somewhat. She was still there, yes, but she wasn’t herself.

North could only imagine her bitterness if he had an A.I. before she did. _Which was exactly what happened._

Theta had been a requirement. North had discreetly suggested that maybe it would be good if South had Theta instead, but he was denied his request. A clash of personalities, they’d said. So North took Theta, despite those wishes. He understood the reasoning more than the Director thought but that sibling part of him pushed him to request the unrealistic.

The first few nights with Theta were much stranger then North had expected. He’d been told how it would feel in detail, but words couldn’t equate to the reality of it. His neck hurt slightly, and he felt although he was being watched. But Theta didn’t speak, he didn’t show his face, and North was okay with that. If South couldn’t see Theta, maybe that bitterness could be kept at bay.

Washington asked what it was like. North had noticed how introverted Wash had become since his scheduling for A.I. implantation. The idea of A.I.s scared Washington, the idea of Epsilon scared him even more. So North told him the truth; that it felt a little odd and he was barely being spoken too. But, his nature drew him to do something else. One night, when the air was cold and still, North went to Washington’s room. He told Wash he was going for a walk and he’d appreciate some company. Wash agreed, knowing that North wasn’t looking for company. He was looking for peace to come to Washington. So they walked, and chatted, and eventually all the fear Washington was holding inside him was flooding out. A tidal wave of anxiety. North did his best to comfort Wash, insist that it would be okay. To tell him that Epsilon wouldn’t change him, just as Theta hadn’t changed himself. The smile on Wash’s face brought peace to North and when they parted ways at Wash’s door, North couldn’t help but smile to himself.

 

North valued smiles but they were somewhat of a rarity in Project Freelancer.

 

North remembered that night in particular because it was the first time he’d heard Theta’s voice. It had been unexpected but it hadn’t surprised him. The voice was soft, timid almost, and it said,  
“I-I’m sorry I’ve not been better company...”  
The corner of North’s lips were pulled into a light smile.  
“It’s okay, you can show your face if you want. If not, that’s okay too.”  
There was a pause, a moment of hesitation, a brief silence. It couldn’t be described but North could _hear_ Theta thinking. 

Then, amongst the darkness of the corridor, a figure appeared before North. It glitched and jolted at first, before fully appearing in shades of rose and lilac. With a downcast head in what seemed like fear, Theta was exactly how North had imagined. He would’ve been the same size as Delta, maybe smaller. In Theta’s hands was an object, he was clinging to it as if he were scared he’d misplace it.  
“Hey... whatcha got there Kiddo?”  
 _Kiddo_. That’s what he’d always called South.  
“Oh, this? Just my skateboard...” he gestured it forwards slightly, as if he wanted to show it off but wasn’t too sure if he should.  
“That’s cool, I always wanted to learn how to skateboard! Got any cool tricks?”  
“Uhhm kinda. I’m not very good...”  
“Come on, I bet you’re fantastic. And trust me, it will be better a hundred times better then what I can do...”  
Theta considered it for a minute.  
“Sure...” 

He lay the skateboard by his feet and stood on it. He wobbled slightly at first but quickly stabilised himself. Then after a few moments, he jumped. The skateboard span in the air, and he landed back onto it perfectly.  
“Wow!” North exclaimed, grinning. “You’re a natural!”  
Theta laughed lightly,  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, you’ll be a pro in no time! Reckon you could teach me? I think I may need a bigger board though.”  
Theta laughed the sweetest laugh. North knew in that moment that Theta would’ve been a bad match with South. North was glad his request had been denied.

North kept walking the halls, watching Theta keep up on his skateboard. Slowly but surely, Theta was building up the courage to speak. Mere word responses became full sentences and a conversation began to bloom. North glanced at the door to his room as they approached it but walked right past. He wasn’t going to miss the chance to get to know Theta.  
“So, what made you decided to show up now?” North inquired softly as to not sound offended nor agitated.  
“Well... I heard how you were talking to your friend just now.”  
“Washington?”  
“Yeah... he was scared, and you helped him. I was scared too, I figured you could help me. You did.”  
North smiled to Theta, whose eyes were downcast at the skateboard by his feet.  
“You don’t ever have to be afraid with me Kiddo. I promise that.”  
Another hesitation,  
“I believe you...” Theta trailed off, as if he were finding the courage to say something. “I-I _trust_ you.” 

There was no denying that it had taken a lot of Theta to say that. _Trust_ meant a great deal to Theta, is was essentially his entire being. By that time it was early hours of the morning but North refused to go back to his room. They kept walking. North realised how much history had repeated itself. First South, then Wash, and now Theta. North gave Theta a tour of the Mother of Invention and, in what felt like no time, the lights flickered on and Agents were on task. North apologised to The Director for his tiredness in that day’s training but wouldn’t be specific about it.

Training proved a perfect bonding time for North and Theta. The pressure of the battlefield didn’t terrify Theta as North had expected. He was rather impressed. In having an A.I., North began spending more time with York. Theta and Delta got along so there was no reason not to. York had said that he had to _pull the plug_ on Delta during the night or he could never sleep. Apparently Delta was fond of running calculations at ridiculous hours of the morning and would keep York up by doing so. Despite being told to, North could never ask Theta to log off during the night. It wasn’t that he couldn’t hear Theta, he could, only it didn’t bother him in the way it seemed to bother York. North liked hearing Theta think and more often than not, he thought quietly enough to let North sleep peacefully.

But, as he’d always been, North was a light sleeper. Even the smallest of flares from Theta would awaken him. At first Theta pretended that it had been nothing but, living in North’s head proved that it was difficult to keep up facades.  
“Theta... Kiddo... what’s wrong?” Silence. Darkness. No response. “You don’t ever have to be afraid with me, remember.”  
Sparks of pink flickered before North, Theta appeared crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.  
“I... I’m just thinking.”  
“I can tell.” North huffed a laugh, “what’s getting you all spooked?”  
“I’m a bit worried for Agent Washington.”  
That caught North’s attention.  
“What about Wash?”  
“Nothing much just, Delta said something about a sibling of ours who he thinks will be assigned to Washington. A-and I remember Washington being scared about something. That first time I spoke to you. I’m just worried for him.”  
North pressed his lips together firmly, Delta had always had a bit of a habit of saying things that need not be said.  
“Would it help if we visited Wash?”  
A quick nod of Theta’s head was enough for North to sit up from his sheets. Wash was probably the most reasonable of the Freelancers, he wouldn’t mind a late-night visit from North. No business, no professionalism. Just North in a tank top and track pants with a scared A.I.. 

Theta was occupied by his skateboard the entire way there. He seemed off-balance, more so then he ever had been. When North knocked, Washington yelled out.  
“Come in!” Wash realised his volume and started whispering. “Shit, I mean, come in...”  
North poked his head around the corner.  
“Hey Wash.”  
“Oh, hey, what’s up?” Wash was sat at his desk, fingers anxiously running through his light blonde hair as he looked through paperwork.  
“Theta wanted to see you... whatcha got there?” North sat beside him, looking over the dimly lit papers. Wash’s eyes darted back and forth, North noticed little markings along the back of Wash’s neck which must have been from his own fingernails.  
“Nothing of too much importance.” That seemed a lie but North wouldn’t press. Wash turned to them, “How are you Theta?”  
“I’m... I’m okay. How are you Agent Washington?” North prayed Wash answered with optimism.  
“I’m good. And please, no formalities, just call me Wash.”  
Theta didn’t say much more,  
“Hey why don’t you show Wash some of your tricks?”  
North could feel Theta’s embarrassment.  
“I’d love that.”  
North could also feel that embarrassment turn into motivation.  
“O-okay.” Theta stood over Wash’s papers, rolling the skateboard across the desk. He jumped, flipping the board, and landing it perfectly.  
“Woah! That’s cool. Show me another.” North could hear the change in Wash’s tone, less paranoid. North was suddenly glad Theta had woken him up. Wash would have had been up all night, completely stressed, with no one knowing. 

Theta showed Wash _all_ his tricks. Even the ones which were in progress. Wash’s frown has bloomed into a smile and, similarly, Theta’s concern was becoming joyous. Time ticked by, somehow North and Wash ended up speaking to great lengths about topics that hadn’t been spoken of before. Despite the newly formed happiness in Wash’s eyes, there were bags swelling beneath them. North decided it was time he and Theta departed. Before North could leave, Wash spoke up.

“Hey North... thanks for checking in on me.”  
North nodded, smiling.  
“Have a good night Wash, sleep well.”  
There was little talk on the way back to North’s room and he knew Theta had something to say. Just as his hand outstretched, Theta spoke up.  
“Hey... North?”  
North stopped pressing down the door handle and turned to look at Theta,  
“Yeah?”  
“C-could we keep walking? I like late-night walks.” North’s smile beamed. 

_“Anything for you Kiddo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @CelestialRay for giving me the courage to post this, they're a gorgeous person and I couldn't have done it without them.
> 
> Also, didn't intend this to be a Wash/North thing but it kinda went that way-kinda. Despite not shipping it when I watched the show?


End file.
